


A Distraction

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Donnie is the bartender, Episode: s10e17 Inside Man, M/M, Rough Sex, Top Donnie, bar sex, considering this a missing scene, i wanted dean/donnie sex so i wrote it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 06:10:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3718060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do you need something?” Dean kept his voice low and even sounding as he tried for comfort but there was still a buzzing under his skin from earlier distracting him. There was too much energy and he needed some way to burn it off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Distraction

The college kids were quick to clear out once Rowena had left. They stumbled and cursed as they all but raced out of the bar without a backwards glance. Dean didn’t blame them for the swift departure. Whatever that fucking  _witch_  Rowena had done to them had probably done more than just fuck with their heads and bodies on top of the injuries he’d inflicted.

Dean shuddered to think about the kind of poison that had been racing through their veins, twisting them into nothing more than puppets for a power hungry witch.

It hit a little too close to home for his comfort.

“You ok, Donnie?” he glanced at the bartender, a guy he would say was coming close to being a friend of sorts. Dean enjoyed their talks, the way Donnie knew his order and could usually tell what kind of night it was by the expression on his face.

It would be a lie to say he hadn’t thought about making a move. Donnie was attractive and Dean was more than sure those capable hands could work wonders when put to better use. Flirting with the man was half the fun when he came in.

Right now Donnie looked a little rough around the edges, some bruising from earlier starting to show up and a few drops of blood on his white undershirt. He blinked at Dean and shook his head. It wasn’t in a negative but a motion that came off as though he was trying to shake the entire experience from his mind.

Dean didn’t blame him and wished desperately he could do the same with his own troubles. The ones that had his fingers twitching for a blade far out of his reach.

“I feel… _off_.” Donnie swallowed and closed his eyes, leaning back against the bar. “Is she gone?”

“Yeah,” Dean popped his neck and glanced down at the Mark on his arm, forced himself not to scratch it and instead directed his attention once more to Donnie. “She’s gone.”

Donnie had a wild look in his eyes and Dean could see something like desperation hiding in the depths. Wordlessly he stepped right into Donnie’s space and dropped at hand on the other man’s shoulder, gave it a brief squeeze.

“Do you need something?” Dean kept his voice low and even sounding as he tried for comfort but there was still a buzzing under his skin from earlier distracting him. There was too much energy and he needed some way to burn it off.

_Sex_

The word flashed in his mind and he found himself darting his tongue out to wet his lips, a quick swipe and he noticed Donnie tracking the movement. Dean had thought Donnie might be interested but he hadn’t thought to chance it especially with all the distractions.

Plus it would be a shame to have to find a new bar.

He quirked his lips in what he knew was one of his more flirtatious smiles. Donnie’s eyes remained fixed on him. “I think a distraction might be in order, for both of us, if you’re interested.”

Donnie’s eyes snapped up to meet his and the lust, the pure want, was more than obvious at this point. He stepped a little closer and let the other man make the first actual move even though he wanted to _take take take_ until the pounding need in his body ebbed, relaxed to a dull ache.

“A distraction sounds great.”

Dean didn’t have to wait long before Donnie was yanking him close and their lips were pressed together, greedily taking from each other as fingers knotted in clothing and warm bodies pressed close.

It was nice to feel another body against his in something of a more intimate manner instead of the violence of the hunt.

He pressed Donnie back into the bar and groaned when their groins pressed together. Dean wanted friction. He wanted the feel of skin against skin, the build-up of pleasure as two bodies moved together and the escape of release.

It didn’t matter who was taking it and giving it. He just wanted one of them buried inside the other and the scent of sex in the air.

“Too many fucking clothes.” he muttered a breath away from Donnie’s lips when they broke for air and Donnie chuckled. It was a rough, pleased sound that had Dean grinning wickedly. “If you’re interested I know there is a backroom or the pool table would work perfectly.”

“I’ve had a few thoughts about taking you over the bar but that’s just me.”

Dean felt arousal tightening in his gut. His eyes flicked up and down Donnie with interest. “I’ve never been fucked over a bar before.”

It was more than enticing and Dean was all for new places to have sex.

“Condom? Lube?”

“Wallet. Always come prepared for a good time.” Dean reached into his pocket and pulled out the wallet in question. He took out a few lube packets and a condom.

It took a little maneuvering to find a place where the height worked but Donnie was just as interested in a satisfying fuck and they made it work. He gripped the cool bar and shifted, pants down around his ankles and ass bared to Donnie’s gaze.

“Damn, Dean. I’ve thought about your ass a few times but…” Donnie trailed off spreading Dean’s cheeks and Dean smirked as he glanced back.

“It’ll be even better when you’re inside. That is unless you want to be bent over the bar. I’m good either way.”

Hell he wouldn’t mind switching it up. It would probably take awhile for Rowena to go crawling back to Crowley and some time for debate before the King of Hell showed up.

Plenty of time for two rounds but if not he’d seek Donnie out later for another fuck or two.

The prep was quick and rough. It was everything Dean needed in a mixture of pain and pleasure to help balance everything churning inside him.

Donnie’s fingers pumped in and out of him, occasionally rubbing his prostate, until neither of them wanted to wait any longer. It was nice to feel full but Dean wanted Donnie inside him instead of playing with his ass.

“Come on, Donnie. Show me how those fantasies of yours end.” his voice was teasing and earned another chuckle from Donnie. The sound the bartender’s zipper and the rustle of fabric had Dean vibrating with anticipation.

“I don’t think we have enough time to show you  _all_  of them but if you’re interested I’m sure we could go through the list later. Maybe come up with a few new ones.”

“If you fuck half as good as you look I’m more than interested in that list of yours.”

Dean felt Donnie pushing inside and relished the burn of being spread open by a thick cock. It pushed into him, sinking inch by inch, as he gripped the counter and held himself back from shoving into Donnie.

“Not going to break.”

The pace Donnie started was slow, long strokes that drove him deep and each time he hit Dean’s prostate Dean was moaning even louder. “You feel better than I’d imagined. You’ve got a tight ass.” The appreciation was obvious.

“Always do.” the cheeky comment earned him a harder snap of Donnie’s hips and pleasure had his fingers digging into the bar. “Harder. Come on, Donnie. Get some of that pent up frustration out. Let loose.”

There was a low curse in a lust rough tone that went straight to Dean’s cock and Donnie stopped holding back. Each forward snap of his hips drove him in fast and hard sending white hot bursts of pleasure in their wake.

“Oh that’s it. That’s it Donnie. Make me feel it.” his eyes rolled and Dean shoved back, clenching down and riding the pleasure building. “You feel so good. Come on. Yes there oh  _there_! You’re so good. Give it to me. Come on… _oh oh ohhhh fuck_!”

The faster Donnie went the louder the slap of skin on skin and the closer Dean could feel his orgasm coming. A warm hand curled around his aching cock, thumb teasing the head and slowly stroking down.

“Fuck!” his ass tightened and his breathing hitched. Dean could feel the warmth of it burning through him, rising up and with Donnie fucking into him from behind he came with an embarrassingly loud moan in the other man’s hand.

“That’s it. That’s it, Dean.” Donnie’s breath ghosted against his ear and the warm weight of a body leaning against him grounded him. He knew his cheeks were flushed and satisfaction was no doubt written in his expression. “So good.”

Four more thrusts followed before Donnie came with a groan and slipped out. He moved off the bar counter and smirked at the mess. “You’re going to have to clean up before you open again.”

Donnie shrugged as Dean took in his cheeks flushed and hooded eyes. “Worth it.” they both cleaned themselves up and regarded the other. “If you’re interested in a next time I’ve had a few thoughts about that pool table or a bed.”

“I’m  _very_  interested in several next times.” the energy that had been buzzing under his skin had faded to something he could ignore and his fingers, for the moment, had stopped itching for a blade.

The months of him hopping from bed to bed, drinking and singing and reveling in the absolute freedom of not caring, flashed through his mind before he shoved it to the side. He wasn’t going down that route again. This was completely different. This was a much needed release and there was _nothing_ wrong with enjoying a good fuck with a willing, handsome man.

Donnie was easy to be around, gave him an amazing orgasm and Dean was, thankfully, human this time around. The sex was great and he wasn’t going to turn down any more in the future but right now he had to mentally prepare for the King of Hell coming.

His mind flashed through possible reasons for Donnie to leave while he waited on Crowley to turn up. Some small part of him hoped the meeting wouldn’t end in blood and death. It was that part of him that he clung to, his humanity, that was slowly slipping through his fingers.


End file.
